The RTIT Core operates in different counties covering a large metropolitan area of about 11 million citizens and a one hundred square mile radius. The two sites (USC and UCI) have different but complementary strengths and have each enhanced the other in the approaches utilized in RTIT Core activities. The USC site has emphasized caregiver research, education and training, while the UCI site has emphasized research training and community education activities. Over the past five years, the RTIT core at USC has developed a special focus on understanding caregiver distress within a stress and coping framework and on reducing caregiver distress using stress reduction training techniques, research that is well grounded in tradition at USC. The general purpose of the outreach and training core is to bridge the gap between the research activities of the ADRC and the community. The outreach core serves an important function for the overall vitality of the center's activities through the accomplishment of the following objectives: facilitation of recruitment of subjects to the clinical cores; transferring advances in the filed and educating the community, caregivers, families, etc. on AD and related dementias; training new investigators for future clinical and basic science research in AD; and conducting caregivers research and training. At UCI, the major research training activities of the RTIT core to be highlighted in this document include weekly clinical core meetings, neurology grand rounds, the Academic Geriatric Research Program, various fellowships and clinical rotations, the Neuroscience Newsletter, the Neurobiology of Aging Training Grant, and various other research grants that emphasize training in the age-related domains. Major activities for information transfer to the community include the distinguished lecture series, the annual AD conference delivered in conjunction with the Alzheimer's Association of Orange County, the cross-cultural assessment battery for dementia, the caregiver training series, the adult activity programs, the ADRC Brain Aging Bulletin, and the Vietnamese outreach activities.